


Love Game

by mdnds



Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrity Crush, Fluff and Humor, Gamer Lee Hongbin, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: They want to be together, but due to their busy work life that almost seemed impossible. So they found a place where they could make it work out: game universe!
Relationships: Gong Chansik | Gongchan/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> This come to be after this series of tweets happened: https://twitter.com/vixxwhipped/status/1338835427814486018?s=19
> 
> and @enbykong game me the idea for the plot and I just had to write for the both of us to have peace of mind.
> 
> I'm sorry about any mistakes, I didn't have time to review :)

Meeting the perfect other for you is hard. Some would say it's almost impossible, one in a million chance of happening. And they would agree with that, while trying to hide the smiles begging to spread on their faces just out of sympathy for the others 999.998 people that helped compose their statistics. Yes, they've found that happiness among so much chaos, travels, interesting people and hassle work. 

They were lucky. Both knew that and were grateful to whatever force out there that helped them meet in such unusual situation.

Hongbin did try to conceal his facial expression in order to keep his cold city guy reputation. Oh, but he was so whipped for his boyfriend that he lost it a long time ago. He was the only one failing to see it that no one believed his acting anymore… Chansik would watch him amused thinking of how adorable his 'Choco' was. 

Yeah, they were THAT couple. 

Their relationship grew up well from the beginning. They've met, guess where? Yes, gaming community.  
Not something special for Hongbin, since he was a pro gamer under a company that made its name worldwide with a strong teams in competitions and tournaments. ChanSik, too, was made his name out there and they soon saw their paths crossing.

////

The boy loved his job although with it came a chaotic agenda to follow: training, gaming, trips, competition, more training and streams to promote himself and his teammates. He had fun most of the time. His company also allowed them some freedom to interact with the audience solo, just for fun. Hongbin being one of the popular guys in the group would always meet a lot of people online. But he'd never thought he'd meet someone who matched him so well in so many different aspects. Nor he thought that that someone was going to be THE Gong Chansik.

It was just a normal off day in which he was playing a game he rather liked it, but it wasn't amongst the ones his company worked or had a team for it. He wasn't that good in this one either, but he enjoyed playing it. Just the feeling of non commitment was enough to bring some ease to his mind. He also wasn't streaming, he liked those moments when he wasn't the focus, being watched and having his skills judged by others. It was just him and other random nerds having fun shooting each other. Yeah, it was a good day! 

After a round ended, a new player joined the party and his comments were both certain and funny. Hongbin liked the way he knew what to do and how to contribute with their goal without sounding like an ass. His wits to throw jabs at other players being rude without looking offensive was something to be applauded for. And round after round the two started to talk more, engaging with each other. Their teamwork surprisingly good for people who had just played together for the first time. 

While they were waiting for other players to enter the game for a new round, Hongbin turned his mic on and started chatting with that person, seeing it was just the two of them. He was pleased when he heard his voice - it was a guy, yeah - laughing at his joke about the team they had just defeated: and that was the beginning of their friendship. 

They started following each other users (Hongbin was using his personal account) and often planning the next time to get online to meet. It was a couple of months before the guy found out he became gaming friends with waterhyacinth_nim. He flipped with excitement! Although he made sure to let Kongbini know he wasn't his favourite from his team, which left the gamer with his jaw hanging. Hongbin felt offended and made a whole ass drama out of it, while listening to player GoDogO_O laugh at the other end of his headphones. Hongbin had to admit that he loved that sound even if the thought made his fingers curl up.

In the end he joked it off, saying it was possible for people to like the others. He wasn't the most charismatic of people with his acid comments and sarcastic tone. 

"I think you're charismatic. And I like your sense of humour, although it's not a public's favourite… But no one can deny you're the most handsome." Hongbin felt himself blush for some goddamn reason. He heard things like that all the time, even from other players, not always being said as a complement since people tended to think that his looks bought him his place. Which didn't make sense. He played live for anyone to see and still they pulled the cheating card on his skills. As if he was where he is to sell more, to get more investors with his pretty smile. He didn't bother anymore, those people were just sore losers.

But listening to that guy say it like that, without malice, just… Honesty, it shook something inside his chest. Lucky for him there were no cameras around, he was protected in the dark of his gaming room, no chance to embarrass himself further. 

They got closer, comfortable to the point of developing a friendship that surpassed just a mutual hobby, where they started to figure each other out by the way their voices sounded, or the words they used while talking on the game chat. GongDog sounded sad one day and Kongbini got worried inviting him to chat in private. He opened up a bit about his worries, feeling strangely comfortable with that stranger. Well, he already knew who Kongbini was, he even had his real name and face to have a clue on his reactions whenever they're interacting. Still, they weren't that close like real life friends, per say. Suddenly he felt as if he wasn't being honest with the gamer. Kongbini was well known in the gamer community. He had fans all over the world, he was a celebrity of sorts in his field, he would understand. 

And so he gave Kongbin- no, Hongbin, Lee Hongbin, his real name. As he opened more and more about his troubles, the gamer picked up the clues and saw himself astonished to find out he had become game buddies with Gong Chansik. The famous movie actor and model who made his name in Hollywood and was sponsored by some of the highest brands. 

Apart from gaming, watching movies and dramas was another thing Hongbin loved. He even dreamt about becoming an actor himself, having participated in two secondary roles when he was a lot younger. He admired Chansik and his progress in the industry. He made pretty well on his first couple of roles on national TV, as a teenager and during his early 20's he got a big role in a hit movie. From that he got the attention of foreigner directors and left the country to study acting abroad, getting casted in a big Hollywood production with a small part, but with a big impact for the story. He got the public's attention and the critics loved him. From there he would navigate between meaningful characters on the big screen to little, but strong appearances on TV shows or dramas, when he had time to fly back for a project in Korea amidst his packed schedule. He was a role model for may young people and Hongbin was just there, in his modesty, listening to him complaining about the weights he had to carry and how that put his mood down on some days. 

That broke Hongbin's heart a bit. Both because he understood to some extent what that meant, to carry such responsibility and expectations from everybody. And also because he didn't want to see Chansik like that. He was a nice guy, a really decent person, as far as Hongbin could tell, he deserved better. Way better.

They exchanged numbers, so texting and eventual calls became a thing. More often than not Hongbin's teammates would tease him about the person he'd text non stop with a foolish smile. 

"Oh, no… He's getting some, isn't he?" Wonsik asked the others while faking his worries. They all had a joking motto about not starting a relationship, because it could take their focus from gaming. 

'Who'd want to be loved by a beautiful girl or guy when you can live in a fantasy world, shooting other nerds ?' 

In truth they just didn't have time or put too much effort on anything that wasn't their computers.

"Well, he better be, because if one nerd who barely has time to sleep or eat can get someone, the curse will be broken and we'll all leave this solitude!" Jaehwan answered dramatically, throwing his hands to the sky in an exaggerated pleading.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so excited. It's not like he needs much effort to get someone with that face." The youngest and last member of their team pulled the cold water on their hopes.

"I hate it that you're always right, Hyogi. Uh!" Jaehwan sulked back in the armchair reaching for the snack sitting at the coffee table.

"It's not like his face can make miracles, you know. He might be handsome, but that personality…" Wonsik made a disgusted expression, feeling a Zelda pillow hitting his face hard not even a second later. "Ouch! See? It just proves my point!" The other two laughed at them and Hongbin ignored those idiot dorks he called friends. He had to fight hard the colour rising in his cheeks at the comments implying that he was dating. 

Date Chansik... It wasn't a bad thought, but an impossible one. Unfortunately, from that moment on, it started to live rent free on his mind.

Fate seemed determined to prove him wrong, though, when they literally stumbled on each other at an event by one of their most important sponsors. The realisation hit them hard, both trying to understand what was happening. Chansik looked at Hongbin from head to toe and gasped. Hongbin did the same trying to regain composure. A hard task in front of your gorgeous, unreachable, celebrity friend-crush wearing a suit. 

Like the good actor he was, Chansik started putting himself together first, at least on the outside, and smiled. 

"You look different out of hoodies and jeans." He said giving another lookover to the stylish outfit Hongbin had on. Both, their manager and boss, would never allow the four guys to come out wearing something less than impressive. And although them being very exaggerated, he appreciated having Hakyeon and Taekwoon there to prevent Jaehwan from going out like a high brand maneking.

"A-ah, uh, yeah, you too." He articulated poorly, making Chansik laugh. That sound he adored listening through the computer, now live and even more resonant. 

"Thanks, but loosen up a bit. It seems like we've never talked before. I told you enough embarrassing stories to break the ice between us, right?" The actor tapped the gamer upper arm in a friendly and reassuring way, probably knowing how overwhelming meeting him for the first time could be. And at that thought something passed through Chansik's eyes bringing Hongbin back to his right mind. Chansik felt that weight everywhere he went, with everyone he met: the Hollywood actor aura that drove people away for being intimidating, or that attracted scumbags who only care about his fame. Hongbin wasn't like that, he was supposed to be Chansik's safe person. He could be himself without all of that baggage. Hongbin made him feel that, he couldn't just take it from him now. So he took a breath and smiled back at his friend, more relaxed remembering that despite the shining appearance, that guy wasn't a famous celebrity, he was just his friend. 

For a moment there Chansik's own smile faltered, not prepared for the real vision that Hongbin's dazzling smile was in person. Everybody talked about it, but seeing right in front of his eyes… Oh, that would made any sane person stumble. 

"Sorry, I was just caught off guard. I never imagined we would meet like this. So, are you modelling for them or…?" Hongbin started the conversation, feeling better already. Sensing that Chansik, too, made an effort to gather his bearings.

"Uh, actually 'or'. Sometimes they invite famous people just for the buzz. A friend was coming, so I gave in to my manager's begs and, well..." He pointed at himself making obvious what his final decision was. 

The other nodded with a chuckle knowing well by now how Chansik disliked that kind of thing and how much trouble his manager, and close friend, went through to convince him that, for an Asian artist making it big in the west, he shouldn't take things for granted and vanish from people's eyes for too long. That making public appearances in events made people remember him, made them want to see him. But Hongbin knew better. Although that career asked it from him, Chansik cared more about the art of his job then the fame. He didn't give a shit to that, being honest, he only wanted to keep true to his work. But he understood Dongwoo's concern and he also knew he was somewhat right. 

"How's Dongwoo hyung?" Hongbin asked giving a quick look around, trying to spot the man he came to know a bit over video calls with Chansik while he was on stand by in dressing rooms, or when they happened to be hanging out on his free time. Hongbin liked him and he seemed to think half of the things Chansik did were adorable. Even Hongbin himself fell victim of his parental feelings. 

"He's doing fine. Right now he's fannig over JungHwan hyung, probably saying how much he misses working with someone less troublesome than this brat right here." That made them both laugh. 

"So did he work with Junghwan? As in the musical actor? Lee Jung Hwan?" Hongbin let his doe eyes grow wide.

"Yeah, they were close in college and even acted on theatre together in the past. Hyung was his first manager when he started his career."  
"Woah… Hyung sings?" Chansik was all pride when the question was made.

"Yeah, and he's really good. He's a great dancer and good composer too. I keep telling him he's wasting his time being a manager, but…" He sighed dejected and Hongbin chuckled a laugh.

"I bet he's pretty happy as long as he get to take care of his baby" he teased knowing. He's seen more of their interactions out of the spotlights than most people did. And so Chansik couldn't retort his comment, just nodding over a sigh. 

Sometime later, in order to avoid being further embarrassed by his teammates in front of Chansik, the both of them escaped to the outside grounds of the party, away from the noise and people's curious eyes searching for gossip. They laughed a lot, taking in each others presence, embracing that feeling of belonging, like they knew each other for years and not only months. The time their eyes locked felt different, special and intimate. Even if they were just talking about casualties it felt complete. Their hearts were racing at the thought of saying goodbye and going back to where they were before. Not that it was a bad place, on the contrary, it was great! But after that night it felt like it wasn't enough. They didn't say anything, they didn't even hint more than just a couple of furtive stares, but deep down they knew. 

They kept neglecting the reality out of that moment until way past midnight. The party still going on inside, although with less people around. Hongbin received a call from Hakyeon telling him they were about to leave in a few, asking if he'd rather go or if he should call someone to get him later. He wanted to stay, but he didn't want to give trouble to some company employee in a Saturday over his selfish desires. They were far from downtown and both Taekwoon and Hakyeon had given the weekend off to all their staff as a reward for their hard work over that season. They had great results. 

No, Hongbin wasn't about to do that. Everybody deserved their rest. But his heart ache. Who knew when he'd be able to see Chansik again? He inhaled deep, giving his answer to Hakyeon, fighting his inner thoughts, his… Feelings.  
He got up from the bench they found earlier, arching his back in a stretch from the long hours sitting on the hardwood.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. You'll be online tomorrow? I've heard that it's going to be a special event before the premier of that game we talked abo-" Chansik interrupted him, holding his wrist and looking directly into his eyes.

"What is it?" Hongbin asked confused, gulping at the things the touch did to him. 

"Bin, I- " Chansik stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I really liked meeting you."

"Uh, yeah, same. You're, uh, a really cool, guy. I felt like I haven't met someone who matched this well with me in a long time." He tried hard to keep his voice steady. He didn't want to assume anything.  
"No, I mean, yes, you too, but I'm talking about more than that. Seeing you here, tonight, it made things clear. I can't pretend it didn't happen. Not after today." He watched as Hongbin tensed, his eyes going wild once more and he himself started to feel anxious.  
"After tonight?" Hongbin whispered rethinking all the hours they spent just talking.

Nothing about their interactions that day gave away whatever it was on their minds. There were a few little touches, but they seemed friendly enough to him. There were also some cutesy jokes and silly names, but that wasn't out of the ordinary either. He was already aware of Chansik's habits of putting fun and cheesy nicknames on his friends. He would never admit it out loud how much he loved when Chansik called him 'Choco'. It was unique. Chansik thought about him when he made it and it came from such astupid situation… It was ridiculous, but Hongbin loved it, because it was their little joke. Still, he would pretend to roll his eyes annoyed from time to time just to be a little shit. He knew Chansik loved that, too.

But nothing about that night seemed more than what it was, yet they both felt that it should be.

"Am I wrong? Did I read too much into it? Don't you… Feel it too?" Chansik asked and Hongbin wanted to say yes. Yes he felt it. That was something inside his head screaming at him that he should not let this pass. But another side of him, the reasonable one, kept reminding him: what did it matter? They lived a world across each other. Crazy schedules, barely any time to share. What were the odds of that working?

Chansik stood up, staying face to face now, which made it hard for Hongbin to think properly. 

"If you're not comfortable with this, if you don't want it, please, back up or stop me, ok?" He said low, but loud enough to make it clear for Hongbin who nodded, although he had no idea what Chansik planned to do, at first. 

The actor was closing the distance between them, giving Hongbin time to do whatever he wanted, to refuse. But he didn't. He kept still, watching as their mouths got closer and those beautiful eyes sparkled. 

They kissed. It wasn't a romantic thing with bells jingling and all that. In fact, what they heard was the background pop song playing at the party, maybe Justin Bieber. Hyuk was probably having a blast.

That wasn't any magic, but it felt right and it felt good, so damn good! Hongbin had his hands on Chansik's nape and waist, bringing their bodies closer. Meanwhile, ChanSik too had a hand on Hongbin's waist, which he noted were slim compared to his built, and the other resting on his face. 

He had no idea how long they stayed like that, but they didn't let go until they needed air. The song had changed and they couldn't stop looking at each other. They didn't want to go back to what they had before, which was good, but now they needed it to be more.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Chansik blurted out, but his countenance was all serious and serene. He was certain of what he was asking. 

"We live far away, how can this work?" Hongbin had to ask, even if breaking that moment seemed the most stupid of choices.

Chansik rolled his eyes to the sky.

"Why are you so pragmatic? I'm asking if you want to be my boyfriend, Bin, I'm not asking you to plan out a way out of our whole schedule. It was a simple question, I wanna hear a simple answer. Yes, or no?" He smiled not bothered about all the questions and impossibilities traced on Hongbin's face.

"I- yes. Yes, I do, but- " He felt another kiss being planted on his lips, making him shut up. And when Chansik pulled out he was still smiling, more than before. Happier.

"That's all that matters. We'll figure the rest out over time. For now, will you just chill and accept that you're a Hollywood star's boyfriend?" He giggled easing any worries the gamer could have. 

Yeah, it looked complicated, a bit tricky, but for now he would set for being Chansik's boyfriend. That sounded fine. They'd be fine. 

"Ok, I guess I can deal with that." He smiled and Chansik's face lit up. 

Later, when he was already in the car with his friends heading home, he was texting Chansik when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Who is it that you talk so much to with that foolish smile?" Jaehwan asked peering over his phone, making Hongbin turn the screen to the other side preventing the other from seeing it.

"It's really not your business, you know? Keep that big nose of yours out of people's privacy, will you?" Jaehwan made an offended face, touching his nose.

"My nose is charming, ok?!"

"What privacy? We all slept and showered together before, that is no privacy after that, Kong." Wonsik blurted out a tad bit drunk, from the seat in front of him.

"I'd rather forget that ever happened, please!" He entered his dramatic mode to keep the attention out of his phone when he heard Hyuk move behind him.

"Yeah? Why? Would Chasikkie feel jealous about his Choco getting nakes in front of other guys?" The younger said smug and Hongbin prayed that the earth would open and swallow him whole.

After a loud screech coming from Jaehwan and Hakyeon almost losing control on the wheel with how fast he turned back to look at them, chaos descended upon their van and it took almost a week for things to settle back to normal. 

Fortunately, they made time to see each other two more times before Chansik had to leave, and it hurt to let him go. But Hongbin had a lot to occupy his mind with the new season of tournaments starting soon and all the tease from his friends for him to deal with. 

They kept in touch, a lot more than before. Their calls and messages way more intimate and, with time, more sentimental. Chansik never failed to joke about him melting Hongbin's fake iced heart. The gamer was all bravado with too little fight in himself. They also made sure to travel back and forth whenever their schedules cleared. Which was almost never and so it was hard, but they managed. Some days were harder than others, but they didn't let it crumble, they held up, they worked. And they always had their gaming sessions to meet whenever they missed each other too much. They met through games, they got to know each other that way and got closer, developed feelings and came to understand those. They shared a story on those sleepless nights shooting away their problems and laughing at their wins, both in life and online. It was their private little world. It worked. 

////

After a few years being together, for once, Hongbin wanted to be the one to take the first step, to be the positive one, to bring some new happiness to Chansik and to their relationship. They talked about it before, but it was easier to just have it in words instead of putting into action. For once, just once, Hongbin didn't want to worry about it, he wanted to try. And so he prepared and made the most absurd and lazy wedding proposal in history, over Korean street food in one of the few arcades that survived progress. Almost empty at that hour, since he didn't want attention.  
Chansik almost cried, not so much at the proposal, but because Hongbin was the one who had the courage to do so. He dared more than he ever did, because he wanted to be with Chansik for the rest of their lives, as long as they were both happy in that relationship. And who was he to say no to his Choco?  
Plan the wedding ceremony was hard. They didn't even talk about how their lives were going to be. None of them wanted to live their work, they loved what they did. Dongwoo almost had a fit when Chansik said he was thinking about going back to South Korea, but he was fast soothed when he explained he was keeping his apartment in the USA and he'd be going back and forth. He wasn't throwing his career away, he still had dreams he wanted to perceive. And so did Hongbin.  
They had just made into world ranking, keeping their place at a hot take. But they were good and were reaching higher and higher. He would keep his apartment too, it was closer to the company quarters. then the house they bought, just on the outskirts of the city, would be their refuge to have privacy, peace. After it became public that they were getting married, they seemed to get busier and busier. Having to postpone the day of the celebration three times, they decided to not delay it anymore. Things weren't going to calm down so soon. If they had to deal with a busy life anyway, they could do it whatever they wanted. It wouldn't stop them from going forward with their plans.  
"At what time do you have to get the flight?" Hongbin asked turning to watch his fiancée in front of the mirror opposite to his.  
"In eight, nine hours, or so." He answered, his posture all relaxed.  
"Hmm… You know this is crazy, right?" Hongbin asked, not being able to hide his smile at the thought.  
"We're kind of crazy, so what is new?" Chansik answered, turning so his hair stylist who was dressed in a high end baby pink suit could arrange his fringes.  
"I do think we reached another level, tho. We must be out of our minds..." Hongbin laughed, bending down a bit for the man in an equally fancy outfit to help him with his tie.  
"I always tell you we're meant to be. Who else would agree to this? It's me or me, Choco, you have no way out of this." His tone was charming and certain of what he was saying, but that time Hongbin gave up on the theatrics of not liking his cheesy lines.  
They opened the door with both stylists following behind, commenting that were still a few touches to finish, but both Hakyeon and Dongwoo had already knocked on the door for the fourth time and they would go through with their threats if they got late.  
"Ew, you were being gross in there, weren't you?" Jaehwan complained making a face when they passed the other three members of the game crew all following the couple.  
"To be clear, he was being gross." Hongbin pointed a finger towards Chasik who made an indignant expression, before smiling and hugging his arm.  
"I can be gross with you, and stop pretending that you're not as bad when we're fu-"  
"OKAY! That's enough! Keep your privacy private, please!" Jaehwan screamed while both Hyuk and Wonsik made gag noises.  
"You're just salty, 'cause you're single, hyung. Get over it. You'll smile more over life like that." Chansik gave him those innocent smiles that made all old ladies fall for his angelic face, wishing to have a son in law like him.  
"You…" Jaehwan was about to fight back when Wonsik intervened, holding him and trying to placate his humour.  
"It's ok, Jaehwan hyung, calm down. Just for today, try not to kill them."  
In order to get rid of the hotness on his face for what his fiancée implied earlier, Hongbin used the opportunity to take something off his chest that he's been holding for long.  
"Yeah, hyung, if you weren't so busy being salty over other people's relationships you could start working out on that sexual tension between you and Wonsik before it explodes. It's getting too much for me and Hyogi to work with the both of you like that."  
"Hell, yeah, please, just get this over with. It's not like it's a secret that you have a crush for each other. The whole company knows. There are bets about it." Hyuk helped out looking tired, as if to confirm everything his friend said. Both Wonsik and Jaehwan felt their jaws going slack, stopping walking and not knowing how to proceed.  
"Oh, by the way, when you finally decide to give your cocks some relief, would you mind letting me know? I put a lot of money in it." Hyuk turned to them, but resigned from getting an answer when he saw Jaehwan's face getting lived and all the signs of his cursing raging attacks coming.  
"Uh, ok, nevermind." He scurried past Hongbin, Chansik and both the stylists who finally made the couple stop walking to finish them.  
"Why are you taking so long? People are waiting and don't you have a flight to get, Chansik?" Hakyeon entered through the same door Sanghyuk just left being followed by Taekwoon and Dongwoo.  
"Oh, is JungHwan hyung already here?" Hongbin turned to Chansik's manager completely ignoring Hakyeon just for the sake of it, watching him breathe to calm himself.  
"Yes, he's already in his place. But Hakyeon is right, you should hurry up." The older smiled fondly at them.  
"Let the kids be, Hakyeon, today is special. You two shouldn't be out there already?" Taekwoon spoke quietly with a hand over his best friend to help him calm down, while looking at Wonsik and Jaehwan slowly overcoming their own state of shock.  
"I'm so gonna mess with that kid. No fucking way I'm letting he know when we're together. He's gonna lose so much money, he'll have to start selling his body to compensate all that loss…" Jaehwan started to speak over his breath, walking angrily towards the door, while taking a very lost Wonsik by the hand with him.  
"When we what?? What did you say, hyung? Do you..?" His eyes were shining in helpless hope. He was a romantic, after all. Soon Wonsik had a silly and huge smile hanging on his mouth for someone following an angry Jaehwan out the door.  
"What was that about?" Hakyeon pointed at the direction they left, blinking.  
"You don't want to know." Hongbin answered at the same time that the styling duo announced that they finished their work.  
"No, I really don't, now get over there and let's get this over with so I can drink myself to death. I deserve after today."  
"You really do." Hongbin patted him on one shoulder and Chansik on the other before they both leaned in for a hug.  
"Thank you, Hakyeon hyung. You did great." They both said at the same time, listening to Dongwoo complain that he also wanted a hug which they indulged. 'It was just for today', Hongbin joked, but they all knew better.  
"Ok, let's go. I'll sign for JungHwan to start in one minute." Taekwoon said accompanying the other two outside, followed by the stylists who wished them good luck.  
They looked at each other as soon as the doors closed leaving them alone. In a couple of seconds the melody started to play and they smiled nodding and taking a deep breath.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, cheesy."  
The doors opened from the outside and they could see the very small crowd formed by their family and closest friends standing on both sides of the aisle. When JungHwan's voice started to sing they walked in, arm in arm, towards their next step of their lives. 

////

The party was at its peak. After the fast but meaningful ceremony, the exchange of the rings and their friend's embarrassing speech, they opened the dance floor. Everybody was having a good time, drinking, dancing, eating while enjoying and celebrating the happiness of the newlyweds. But Chansik still had a flight to take, he couldn't lose that opportunity.  
He received an invitation for the role of his life! He's been dreaming with it happening for so long that he couldn't deny it. He was going to have a meeting with the director and writer for the part and if things went well, there a lot of stuff to settle. The production team contacted them three weeks prior and they couldn't cancel the wedding again. Everybody else had jobs and others responsibilities to fulfill, they had to carry on with it.  
"You're going already?" Hongbin asked watching him and Dongwoo running for the exit. He was already a bit on time.  
"Yes, I'll call you once I get there. Wish me luck, Choco."  
"You don't need it, but good luck." He plants a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.  
"I'm sorry about this." Chansik felt apologetic for leaving Hongbin in the middle of their wedding party, but there was no other way. They knew that was how their lives were going to be and they were ready for it. Still… It was hard to leave.  
"Don't be, it's fine. We'll be seeing each other in a couple of days. Like we always do." Chansik smile back at him seeing that pretty smile that he loved.  
"We will. I love you! I'll call!" He shouted already out the door being dragged by a fussing Dongwoo worried with the time.  
They were tight on the schedule since the meeting was barely three hours after they landed. They couldn't miss it, they had so much to go through with the production team!  
And so Hongbin went back to try to find some fun in all of that chaos, with half of the reason it had happened, in the first place, not being there. He managed. He had fun, in the end with the people he cared trying to fulfill the absence of his lover and when it ended he went back to his own apartment. He'd only go home once Chansik was back, not wanting to be alone at their place.

////

The next days passed quickly and he was ready to see his husband. They've barely talked after he arrived on his destination. His meeting must have ended no more than a couple of hours ago. 

Wearing his headphones and looking anxious at the screen waiting for his username to pop up, Hongbin felt his heart rate speed like that first time he made Chansik laugh at something silly, right after he opened up about who he was. It was nostalgic, in some sap way, Hongbin had to admit, but it felt good. 

"Oh, always on time. As expected from pro-gamer Kongbini. It's been a while!" 

He heard it soon after the notification appeared.

"Yeah, and you're always late, player GonDog. So what? Are we starting this or not?" Hongbin went along with his jokes, smiling wide.

"You won't even ask about how the meeting went?" He could hear the slight pout on Chansik's voice and rolled his eyes. 

"Open your camera and tell me about it over a round. We can do both can't we? Or have you lost your touch already?" 

"Tsk, as if. Wait until they know that a big name like you eat dust from his husband on a game…" The smugness appeared as soon as the countdown for the game to start began. 

"You talk too much. So, where's the camera? I want to see your face when you lose. And while you tell me how well you did. How much did they beg for you to be their main guy, huh?" And there it was again, that explosive laugh that melted Hongbin inside.

Their characters were already on the map and the little square of Chansik's camera appeared on the second screen at Hongbin's right. 

"You make it sound as if I was irreplaceable out here. The best there is." He was a bit shy saying that, always too humble for his talent. Hongbin smiled proud, shooting another player dead. 

"You are." He said with confidence, eyes flying through screen, focused, but he saw the way Chansik's cheek coloured. "Well?"

"They did beg a little bit." He answered making a double kill, head shots, and all his shyness went away giving place to that confidence that both stirred Hongbin up and made his legs shake. 

"I bet they did. Now you're going to beg, because I'm about to end you."

"Oh, my, I wish I was there right now … You sound so hot saying things like that." Another kill right in Hongbin's line of vision.

"Shit! I'll go get you, you hear me?" He shouted full gamer mode on and Chansik smile grew wider. 

"I'm waiting".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry about any mistakes!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
